


Mother of Monsters

by obligatory_innuendo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breeding, Dark Ending, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eggpreg, M/M, Monsters Eating People, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Stockholm Syndrome, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obligatory_innuendo/pseuds/obligatory_innuendo
Summary: When Dean Winchester's family moves into a house that's been abandoned for years something slithers from the shadows and takes what it wants from Dean's body. In the end, Dean becomes something else; shedding his old family for a purpose that he was always meant for.





	Mother of Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This is so AU, that it practically could be labeled as original fandom. Basically, this is a universe where Dean's mother is alive and where parents know nothing about the supernatural. This is definitely dark with no happy ending, so heed the tags and back out now if you're not comfortable with people getting eaten by monsters and a bleak future for all humans involved.
> 
> I tagged this as Castiel/Dean, but I don't really make it very clear in the story that the monster is Castiel... so if it makes you happier to think of the monster as just some nameless creature, go ahead, whatever floats your boat!
> 
> This is not beta read other than my own quick read through after writing it, so sorry if it doesn't read as smoothly as it should.

Just shortly after Dean turned 18 his family moved into a new house. It was old, big and apparently a steal as far as his parents were concerned… and the reason why they got it so cheap was a mystery as far as his parents understood.

Two months before, Dean’s mom got a promotion that brought with it a much bigger paycheck and a new city to move to. Dean wasn’t happy about the move, but considering he would be going away to college in about 9 months he figured that it didn’t matter all that much for him. So, his parents had started looking for a new place to live and had quickly found out that their options were very limited in the new town that was by all accounts a very well-to-do small town. The budget when it came to buying a new house was reasonable for where they used to live, but in New Hamfordshire it was anything but.

After a month of searching without any luck, his mom ran across an old listing for their new house and just 3 days later the old owner was handing over the keys and high-tailing it out of the house. Turns out that the house has been vacant for several years even though it was huge, expensively built and filled with antiques that also came with the house.

Dean at only 18 years old knew there was a lot about the world that he still didn’t know, so he could be completely off, but something about the way the old owner ran out of the house like the devil himself was after her made Dean’s hair stand on end. And, as the days wore on, Dean’s impression of the situation turned out to be sadly all too accurate.

The first night, Dean crawled into his bed after a day full of moving furniture and unpacking boxes… sore and tired. He sighed, flopping onto his back on top of the covers, the house was hot as the muggy late summer heat refused to go away once the sun went down.

He could hear his parents talking softly in their bedroom down the hall and his dweeby little brother was talking on the phone with a friend in the bedroom next door about how excited he was about school the next day. He groaned feebly as he flopped over onto his stomach to get comfortable.

He’s not sure what caught his attention first as he slowly drifted off to sleep, whether it was the feeling of something sliding around his lower leg or the unnerving feeling of being watched, but once he was pulled out of the half-awake state he’d been in Dean had only a second to watch as what seemed like hundreds of black tentacles floated around a large black blob with sharp teeth before those tentacles were on him.

Opening his mouth to scream in terror, Dean felt a thick slimy tentacle force its way past his parted lips, past his teeth, around his tongue, and down his throat. Another tentacle wrapped tightly around his throat, squeezing firmly but without cutting off his air, as more began to roam his body.

Dean tried to scream, his voice muffled by the thick tentacle down his throat and by the slick ooze that seemed to flow regularly from the tentacle. He tried to scramble away from the dozens of tentacles sliding across his body, but one after the other wrapped around his legs, arms and waist, quickly immobilizing him with a strength that Dean was helpless against.

Struggling uselessly, he felt several tentacles slip beneath his boxers and quickly force their way between his ass cheeks. As one of the tentacles prodded his asshole, the slimy ooze from the tentacle transferred onto his skin and eased the way.

Once more Dean tried to scream, still hearing his family moving around the house unaware of his being violated by a monster in his bedroom. However, as the liquid excreted from the tentacle in his mouth flowed down his throat and into his belly, Dean’s mind began to feel muddled and he unconsciously started to suckle from the tentacle… mewling in bliss as the sweet nectar filled his mouth. The sweet yet slightly bitter slick coated his throat and his ass, making the glide of both tentacles in his body go smoothly.

Dean moaned feebly, his mind fuzzy, his body warm, his cock growing hard. He felt a tentacle slither up his leg and almost nuzzle his cock before something covered it completely. Raising his head with the little strength he had left, he watched as a large black tentacle seemed to swallow his cock to the hilt, the suction within it squeezing his cock tighter than any pussy he’d ever fucked. Feeling it sucking the life out of him, the other tentacles sliding around his body, tweaking his nipples and the huge tentacle punching in and out of his ass like a fist, Dean couldn’t control it as his body seized up in the best orgasm he’d ever had in his short teenage life.

He knew he should be trying to get away, but as his mind floated on the bliss of cumming he couldn’t make himself try as he was repeatedly violated and fucked into oblivion for the rest of the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Dean woke up to a body that was sore but couldn’t figure out why. When a lingering dream of some monster and its tentacles fucking the life out of him popped up in his mind, he laughed and decided he must have just worn himself out with the move.

He went about his day like usual; school, homework, dinner with the family and then bed. Only that night as he laid in his bed once again and the monster slithered out from the shadows of his bedroom to once again began to violate his body all of the memories of what happened the night before became terrifyingly clear. As with the first night, he tried to get away at first, scared and disgusted by what the monster was doing to his body, but more moments passed with it secreting that sweet nectar down his throat Dean lost the desire to do anything but suckle at the tentacle and roll his hips against the tentacles using his body.

For the next week, every night and every morning went the same. He woke up with a hazy nightmare of a monster using his body, only to remember it was real that night just as the monster slithered out to once again rape and abuse his body. The ooze the tentacles excreted became more fast acting and more addictive as the nights went on; Dean waking up craving something he couldn’t name and succumbing just a little bit quicker each night to the hazy pliant mindlessness that overcame him as soon as he began drinking it down his throat.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A week after it all began, Dean hopped out of his bed in the morning, pulled his cock out of his pajama pants and peed. As he leaned back, closing his eyes to the relief of emptying his bladder, he realized that something felt different but he couldn’t put a finger on it. When he finished peeing and got naked for a shower, he looked at his body in the mirror. His usually pretty defined chest was a little less defined and his nipples puffy and dark red. What was that about? Wait a minute, was his cock smaller too? Cocks didn’t get smaller, could they?

Shaking off the fears and the questions as a fluke, he quickly got ready for school and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.

“Hey mom, are you taking me to school today or not?” Dean asked as he started pouring a bowl of cereal. As the milk filled up the bowl and his mom still hadn’t answered, Dean looked up at her in confusion. “Mom, are you driving me to school? It’s not a hard question.”

His mom's eyes were looking in his direction but they almost seemed to be looking through him, not at him.

“Mom?”

“Sorry, what was that I didn’t hear you.” His mom said with a confused frown on her face before shaking her head and laughing. “Must be getting old.”

“Are you taking me to school?”

“No, honey, you’re going to have to walk. I’ve got a big meeting at 8am and can’t spare the time to take both you and your little brother to two different schools. Since I’m taking Sam to school, you’re on your own.”

With that, she seemed to look away with a faraway look in her eyes and then turned back to making her breakfast. Dean’s brother completely ignored him, which wasn’t completely usual, as they all sat around the table eating breakfast.

Once he was done, Dean grabbed his bag and headed off to school.

Twelve hours later as Dean sat in his room doing homework, he couldn’t help but think about how weird his family was acting lately. His brother didn’t speak to him once today, or yesterday for that matter, even during dinner when there was a heated debate about what to do with the backyard. Every time Dean said anything Sam just kept talking like he didn’t exist and his parents… most of the time it took a few times before they answered him. Maybe it was some joke they were pulling on him, he did yell about being practically invisible during the whole fight about the move a month ago… maybe it was just them trying to have a little fun?

It was a stupid joke if it was true. He’d always had trouble with self-esteem and this wasn’t helping, feeling like he really was invisible.

After finishing his homework, Dean decided to go to bed early. He was sore and tired the last few nights, maybe going to be early would help. Maybe it was the new house and his body trying to get used to it and the laborious move a week ago.

Sometime later, Dean woke to a living nightmare for the seventh night in a row.

He was once again restrained with hundreds of black gooey tentacles that wiggled, squeezed, rubbed and tweaked his body in a way that both terrified and aroused him; his body seemed to like the stimulation despite the fact that it came from a sharp-toothed tentacle monster. Dean tried to scream again, but as soon as his mouth opened another tentacle shoved down his throat without mercy. He gurgled and whined, moaned and cried out, but all that came out was a muffled sound that he knew no one would hear. He tried to not swallow the gooey secretion coming from the tentacle, but it was a steady flow and unless he wanted to choke to death on it he had little choice.

The same as last few nights, he felt his mind go fuzzy very quickly and his body heat up the more he reluctantly drank. It was like it was a drug, blurring the edges of his mind and heating up his body with want and desire. He knew he should be more afraid, should be trying with all his strength to get away and he was in the far back of his mind, but not nearly enough. His mind practically screamed in terror and fright, begging to be freed.. to not die in his bed with hundreds of tentacled shoved into every orifice in his body, but at the same time he couldn’t help but angle his body to get the tentacle farther into his ass, to gulp and suckle at the one rammed down his throat.

Dean mewled as his mouth was spread wide around the fat tentacle that was shoved down his throat, sucking on the thick cock-like head as it let loose spurts of that sweet tasting ooze. As the monster hovered over his bed, sharp teeth and dead eyes that sent a shard of fear spiking through his body that for a moment overwhelmed the fuzzy blissful state of his mind, he couldn’t help but take the entire monster in.

It was huge and bloated; a large round body and head with hundreds of tentacles of all sizes that sprouted off from its body. Each main tentacle was about the size of a basketball around with slightly less thick tentacles spreading off from there, then smaller ones splitting off again and again. It was the stuff of nightmares and Dean had no idea what it was doing to him or what it would continue to do to him.

The monster cocked its head at Dean when it noticed his eyes on it, the creature bared its dagger-like teeth and Dean cringed back in horror as he noticed what seemed like jagged, bloody flesh caught between its teeth. Screaming and scrambling to try to get away from the thing that was no doubt going to feast on his flesh tonight, Dean gurgled and choked as the tentacle in his throat shoved further down his throat, he could swear he felt it in his stomach, and sent a flood of oozing fluid gushing inside his body. Dean hummed as he drank down the ooze, the warm happy feeling intensified and he began to squirm and tremble as his cock hardened and the feeling of want overwhelmed his mind.

He unwillingly let his thighs spread and his hips thrust upward slightly… he watched as if floating above his body as it seemed to move on its own, Dean’s body preparing itself mindlessly for the hovering monster to once again do unspeakable things to it.

Dean wasn’t sure what signal finally prompted the monster to move, but when it did he couldn’t help but move eagerly towards the thing knowing what was going to come.

He felt the creature slither a large tentacle up the bed and with a snap, his boxers were ripped away, leaving his body naked and vulnerable to the terrifying monster above him. The creature, with teeth bared in a horror-inducing version of a smile, leaned over as another tentacle began forming in the very center of its mass. It was one that he’d never seen before in the previous seven nights. At first, the tentacle looked like all the others, long and thin, but as it grew longer it also began to grow larger and change its shape. When it stopped growing it was the length of a man’s arm and the width of a wrist, except for the end which seemed to be a giant bulbous head that pulsed and exuded a greenish goo.

As the huge tentacle began coming closer, aiming unerringly for his asshole, Dean felt a terror like never before and screamed around the large tentacle thrust down his throat. He thrashed and cried, tried everything he could to get away, knowing that something unspeakable was about to happen to him… something that he just knew instinctively would be unable to be taken back.

Dean screamed, trying to make enough noise to get his family’s attention, but nothing more than a feeble gurgle came out. The monster seemed to laugh and growl in equal measure at Dean’s pathetic efforts. It shoved the tentacle in his mouth even farther down his throat, a gush of sweet nectar clouding his mind once again. The tentacle felt like it was past his throat and all the way in his belly. Dean felt the tentacle abusing his ass slither out and then, in a move that was so fast Dean barely saw it happen, the massive bulbous tentacle slammed inside his ass and felt like it ripped his body in two. The pain was unspeakable, the feeling of being violated by such a massive tentacle made Dean’s body feel like one big throbbing wound. He felt his organs being rammed out of the way and forced into places they weren’t meant to go; he felt the bulbous head rip up into his stomach and saw the skin on his belly being pushed up several inches above the rest of this chest, the shape of the head obvious as it tore it’s way through his body and made room where nothing should go.

Tears fell from his eyes as he felt the monster retract it’s tentacle only to slam it back inside his body once again with just as much force, pushing his organs out of the way again and nearly thrusting throw the front of the skin on his stomach a second time. After a while, Dean’s body began to feel numb to the pain as the bulbous head grazed his prostate with each slamming thrust into his ass, through his intestines and up into his chest cavity. He felt his cock begin to harden and his mind turn fuzzy as pleasure rather than pain began to overwhelm him.

The terror was still there, the knowledge that his insides were being ripped apart from the inside out was still heavy in his mind, but with each new thrust of the cock-like tentacle into his body, Dean’s awareness of anything but pleasure and need began to fade into the background. He seemed to push away the pain, the thoughts of what horror would happen next, the expectation that he would bleed out from the inside when the monster was done raping him. Only the thought of pleasure took center stage in his mind.

Before long, he was thrusting his hips down onto the cock-like tentacle eagerly as it took another pounding thrust inside his body; feeling his organs being shoved aside again with a sharp throb as the cockhead pushed up and tried to rip through his stomach.

He whimpered and mewled, begged to be violated once more; he didn’t care if he died when it was all over as long as the monster kept pushing it’s cock tentacle as far inside his body as it could go. He sucked on the tentacle shoved down his throat, gulped down the viscous goo it excreted and moaned as each suckle produced more of the warm, hazy feeling in his mind and body. Dean eagerly whimpered in need when he noticed another tentacle creeping toward his cock, the tip opening up and hollowing it’s inside before swallowing his cock down to the root. He cried out in bliss as it sucked his cock better than any girl he’d ever had before, slowly but surely pulling his cum from his cock with each sucking motion.

As his mind stayed in that hazy glow, Dean almost missed it when he saw a bulge leave the main part of the monster’s body and push down the cock tentacle towards his asshole. It was huge, nearly twice the size of the tentacle and as it hit his puckered entrance Dean for a moment came out of the hazy glow as the terror returned again. It wouldn’t fit, whatever it was, it would surely rip his body into two this time. He began thrashing once more and trying to get away, freezing in fear as the monster growled and leaned down even more, baring its teeth in warming for him to stay still. He smelt the fetid breath of the monster on his skin and got a clear look at what he now knew without question was flesh stuck between its teeth. He knew he could either let the thing enter his body or die horribly right now.

With a whimper, he kept still even as he felt his ass loosen unexpectedly and let the object forced it’s way inside. Dean felt and heard his asshole rip open as it grudgingly accepted the object into his body. He felt it travel through his colon and up into his belly, wincing as it dropped with a thump in his stomach as it exited the tentacle head. Dean moaned and mewled as another bulge crept down the tentacle and entered his asshole, being deposited with its brother in his stomach. As more and more followed, Dean began to weep as the knowledge of what was happening inside him became clear.

It was eggs… the monster was laying its eggs in his body and using him as a host for its spawn. Visions of the dinner scene from Alien began to flash in his mind and he wept, even as his body seemed to take more pleasure from each bugle ripping through his ass and the unrelenting sucking motion from the tentacle that had swallowed his cock. As Dean’s body reached its peak, his cock erupting with cum inside of the sucking tentacle and his ass clenching down painfully onto the massive tentacle inside his ass… Dean let the bliss of unconsciousness take him, knowing he probably wouldn’t wake in the morning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean woke up to the feeling of a full bladder with a groan. Levering himself off his bed, the pain of his bladder feeling like nothing he’d ever felt before, Dean frog marched into his bathroom and relieved his bladder. Only, as the stream of piss stopped, he still felt like it was painfully full.

Coming further awake as his confusion grew, Dean finally took stock of his body and cried out in horror. His belly was bulging and his cock looked shriveled up and nearly non-existent. There was a feeling as if his stomach was filled to the brim with baseballs and he could feel them rolling around and clanking against each other within him as he moved. He fell back onto the bathroom tile below him and let his hands move over his bulging stomach and down around his tiny cock. Dean screamed in terror as he felt a slit below his cock where his balls used to be, the opening going deep as he thrust his fingers inside his newly form cunt.

All at once, the memories of the last few nights hit him in full force.

“MOM! DAD!” Dean screamed, scrambling off the tile floor and out of his room, uncaring that he was stark naked.

Dean bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen, screaming for his parents only to find his family sitting calmly at the kitchen table like nothing was wrong. Stopping quickly, the eggs inside his body clanking once again, Dean whimpered as he tried to get his family’s attention once again without result.

“Mom? Dad? Sam?”

His family sat at the table with glazed eyes and mechanically ate their meal, as if unaware that he was standing right beside them.

For ten minutes, Dean screamed and yelled, cried and threw things around the room, only to be continually ignored by his family. With a final scream, Dean collapsed onto the floor and cried as he family continued to eat at the table.

Dean wasn’t sure how long he laid there before he felt the hairs on the back of his head rise up. Turning towards the stairs, Dean saw the monster creep towards him, the large bulbous cock-like tentacle pushing from its mass and reaching for him. He scrambled back and tried to get away from it, but two whip-like tentacle snapped out from the monster’s body and wrapped around his legs, pulling him towards the monster as it spread his legs open to accept the huge cock tentacle that wanted inside him.

Dean pleaded for his parents to save him, screamed and yelled until his throat was raw, scratched at the tile below him to keep him away from the monster as he was pulled ever closer, but nothing worked. As soon as his body was close enough to the monster, the cock tentacle slammed home inside his ass and began to violate his body once again. Dean turned his head and tried to keep his mouth closed when a tentacle began pushing between his lips, but when another tentacle covered his nose he had little choice but to open his mouth to breathe only to have the tentacle push pass his lips and down far into his throat. A second later, the hazy glowy feeling returned like never before as the tentacle let loose a huge spurt of goo down his throat and he began suckling like a baby at his mother’s breast. All his fears and pains, all his urges to flee disappeared… leaving only the need to be violated and used in whatever way his monster needed.

Opening his legs, Dean began moaning and mewling like a whore, rolling his hips onto the bulging tentacle slamming deep inside his body and begging silently to be bred once more.

At the sound of a gasp, Dean widened his eyes as he realized his family was sitting at the table and aware of what was happening for the first time. Dean felt tears cascade down his cheeks even while he moaned and undulated against the tentacle fucking the life out of him. He knew he should care that they were watching, but he didn’t, not enough anyway. He suckled the tentacle inside his mouth, knowing he looked like a freak as he was eagerly violated by the monster, but now that the hazy, warm glow had taken over him they didn’t matter.

Dean watched as his family sat rooted to their chairs, trying to move but unable to as if they were glued to the seats.

“Dean, what is going on? John, do something!” Dean’s mother screamed, only to be silenced as a tentacle wrapped around her throat and squeezed tightly. His dad and brother screamed in fright as his mother’s throat was slowly crushed, but Dean felt only a token protest spike in his mind before a particularly hard thrust grazed his prostate again and let the worry of his mother dying slide away… only interested in the pleasure and the knowledge that he needed to be bred one final time.

He felt the eggs in his belly sloshing around, cushioned by the viscous fluid that oozed from every tentacle inside of him. He wasn’t sure why, but he knew this time was special, that whatever the monster was pumping into his stomach right now would allow him to give birth… to finally be bred properly by his monster.

As he pushed down once more onto the massive cock tentacle pushing into his ass, through his intestines, and into his stomach, Dean smiled for the first time since this all began.

“Dean, you can’t be enjoying this! Stop it, save your mother from that monster, you’re the only one free!” His dad screamed, but Dean continued to smile as he shook his head.

Sighing in pleasure and rolling his hips against the huge tentacle slamming into his asshole, Dean almost giggled when the tentacle in his mouth slid out as if his monster knew what he wanted. “My babies are waiting to be born, they won’t be if I stop my monster to save her.”

“Dean, what is wrong with you!” His brother thrashed and tried to once again get away from the invisible bindings holding him down.

For the first time, Dean felt a glimmer of thought from the monster in his mind and shook his head with a grin.

“I’d stop if I were you, it doesn’t like the fact that you trying to interrupt our breeding.” Dean giggled and then moaned like a whore as the monster’s cock tentacle thrust even farther than ever before inside him. He sighed in pleasure rather than pain as his stomach bugled and undulated as the bulbous head of the tentacle nearly ripped its way through his belly.

Dean began to feel a tingling in his stomach and then a crack sounded through the room, coming from deep inside his belly. A moment later, he felt a wiggle.

The monster stopped thrusting its cock tentacle inside him and the appendage pulled out as the monster backed away, watching almost eagerly as something wiggled underneath the skin on Dean’s stomach.

Smiling widely, Dean held his breath and wait for the first of his children to be born. Vaguely he heard his family screaming in horror as they watched his children wiggle underneath his skin, but Dean paid them no mind… they weren’t important anymore, only his children and all the future clutches he and his monster birthed.

Dean spread his legs even more and pulled his knees up towards his stomach as he began to push, allowing the slit of his cunt to open as he felt his first baby make its way down through his body and out of his cunt. A rush of fluid splashed onto the floor and a blobby mass was expelled from Dean’s body. Leaning up, Dean caressed the black blob and cooed at it, asking without words for it to take its first breath. For a moment, the room was quiet as everyone watched on; his family with horror and he and his monster with excitement. Then, the blob burped and a rumbling growl erupted from a sharp set of teeth as his baby greeted the world for the first time.

Crying with joy, Dean hunched down and pushed again after another crack sounded through the room, another of his children ready to leave his body.

Two hours later, Dean watched on as his children eagerly investigated their home. In total, he gave birth to 13 children and couldn’t wait for his next clutch to take root in his belly. His family had stopped saying anything a while ago. His father stared on in horror, a silent terror on his face. Dean’s brother was crying quietly, his eyes tightly closed and no doubt trying to wish this all away. His mother… well, she had been silent for quite a long while, her glazed over dead eyes having witnessed the birth of her grandchildren before his monster had finally crushed her throat completely. He was glad she got to see it before she died; wasn’t it every mother’s wish to live to meet her grandchildren?

Smiling at that thought, Dean sighed happily at his new family and watched as his monster slithered over to his mom’s body that had begun to slide out of her chair. A thought floated across his mind, his monster’s words indistinct yet the meaning clear… their children were hungry and must eat. At the first crack of bone, his father and brother began screaming, watching with wide terrified eyes as Dean’s monster ripped into his mother’s flesh. It tore small pieces away from the whole and dropped them into the gaping mouths of their children, who eagerly growled for their first meal. Blood quickly began pooling on the kitchen floor, slowly making it’s way closer to Dean who sat uncaring against the kitchen wall. He ignored his father and his brother who continued to curse and plead with him in equal measure as they all watched his mother’s body slowly be devoured as his monster began eating its fill as well.

When his monster was full, it slithered back over to Dean who spread his legs eagerly… ready to be bred again and birth another clutch for his monster. As his monster slammed without care inside his ass, ripping its way through his organs once again with its massive cock tentacle, Dean moaned before smiling at his father and brother… it was fitting that his old family would witness and be the sustenance that allowed his new family to grow strong. The two of them and whatever was left of his mother after his children were done consuming her would feed at least another four clutches before they needed to go find more food somewhere else and bring it back home.

For the first time in 18 years, Dean felt like he had a purpose… he was the mother of monsters. He was meant to be bred, to give birth to nightmares and send his children out into the world to find a warm breeder body to claim for their own; he would give birth to a world of monsters that would overwhelm humanity and allow his children to thrive as they consumed everything in their path.

Closing his eyes, Dean allowed the pain and pleasure of being fucked into oblivion to take him away.


End file.
